Lee Athens
Lee Emma Athens is a recurring character who is used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 19, one of triplets, and has the abilities of Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Reality Perception, Formshifting, Precognition Manipulation and Sensing. Appearance Like her 2 sisters, Lee is tall, at 5'10, and slim. She also has similar facial features to her sisters. She has long, silky, chestnut-coloured hair and bright blue eyes. She inherited her eye colour from her maternal family, and her hair colour from her father. Home Lee, like her sisters, grew up in various homes all over California - the family had moved a lot to escape the memories of their grandparents' deaths. The family home is currently in Los Angeles. This house is large, modern and minimalist. It doesn't have much of a garden, but has an outdoor pool. Lee originally remained here when her sisters moved to New York. However, after she manifested, she also agreed to move with them. They now have a spacious apartment in central New York, which is modernly and femininely decorated. Abilities Lee has the ability of Kinetic Energy Manipulation. This involves absorption of kinetic energy from physical attacks, paralysing them. She can then release the energy in select forms, which are telekinesis, teleportation and the production of kinetic blasts which throw the enemy backwards and physically injure them. Every use of the energy also produces a faint light. She can potentially store the energy, but only for a short amount of time, as it dissipates quickly. She also has the ability of Reality Perception. This means she can sense lies and deception, perceive the truth and answers, and can see through any illusions or hallucinations effortlessly. She senses the truth and reality in all circumstances. Lee also has the third ability of Formshifting, the ability to alter her own form. With this, she can change her appearance and physical age, including impersonating others. She can also shift into animals, plants and objects, but then her capacity for thought would be limited to that form. She can shift back easily, and can always realise when she should do this. ]]She has also manifested the ability of Precognition Manipulation. With this ability, she can block precognitive abilities, and can give others false precognitions and premonitions. This is easiest when the future involves her directly, but she can also choose to focus on other futures. She can give another person a precognitive ability temporarily in order to show him or her the future. Her final ability is Sensing. This enables her to sense distant events and sense precognitively; sense a person's location, presence and abilities; sense the emotions of others and gain information about people. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sue Athens *Father - David Athens *Older triplet sister - Lola Athens *Younger triplet sister - Laurie Athens *Future brother in law - Alex Treharne *Future nephews - Simon and Luke Treharne *Future nieces - Fiona and Brigitte Treharne History Lee grew up in California with her parents and sisters. She manifested her first 2 abilities shortly after her triplets left, but told no one. Laurie learned this after she formed a link with her. After confirming this with her sisters, she agreed to move to New York with them, but she didn't arrive when she was meant to. She had been abducted from the airport by a mysterious group, and was held captive at an unknown location. She at first had all of her abilities negated to prevent her escaping, but her captors were distracted when Lola and Naomi attacked trying to rescue her, and they forgot to block her unmanifested abilities too. She manifested formshifting, shifted into a spider to crawl out of her cell, and then into a gun to help her allies fight since they were weaponless. She was shot during the fight, but was healed by Lola. While speaking with Rhia Jones in the New Company base, Lee manifested her final ability of sensing. She sensed that the threat Rhia was currently investigating wouldn't be caused by an ability, as the woman was assuming. When she met Matt Parkman at the base a few weeks afterwards, she sensed that she needed to temporarily give him precognition, which led to him painting a precognitive painting of Daphne's death and caused him to choose to fight Pinehearst also, to try to save his fiancée. She has also learned that her father had become a campaigner against evolved humans, and that her sister's boyfriend, Alex Treharne, had become a campaigner for evolved human rights. Recently, Lee's sister Lola was killed by Jamie Marks. Frustrated by the slowness of the New Company's investigation into this, Lee tried to find out what had happened herself, but was trapped in a mirror using lexiconicy by Rory Francis, a member of the same criminal gang as Marks, when she was looking around the gang's base. This was undone by Jamie Marks using reversal after he was threatened by Alex Treharne. Lola's murder was also undone. Etymology Lee is an English name which means "meadow, clearing", and also a Gaelic name meaning "descendant of Laoidheach". Her middle name, Emma, is Germanic and means "all-containing, universal". Her surname refers to the capital city of Greece, named after the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom, civilization and war. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.